Hellboys baby Girl
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: Red found a baby that is more like him then he realizes...melting his heart as soon as he laid eyes on her.....what will happen when the world is in danger and he has to protect his little girl from not only danger but also growing up. Hellboy 2!
1. Found an angel

AN: I don't own Hellboy or any of the other characters but I do own Angel

Start-What if a young child was found on the streets of New York but that child was not normal she was also found by somebody not so normal…can Hellboy save his baby girl from growing up…and falling in love.

"God I hate those fucking tooth fairies" Red said as he, Liz and Abe walked down the alley as not to draw attention to them even though how much Hellboy wanted it.

"well I will admit im not to particle to them either" Abe said looking at all the little bites on his arm. Liz was walking behind them she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Yeah well as least they aint….." Red stopped suddenly looking around Abe and Liz looked back at him as he seemed to be looking around at something.

"What is it Red?" Liz asked looking around trying to see what Red obviously did but not seeing anything.

"don't you here that" Red said looking around before he spotted a small looking box not far from them slowly pulling out his gun he walked over to the box slowly.

"Red maybe we should call for reinforcements" Abe tried to get Red to back up and wait. Red not even bothering to listen (aint like there is anything new there) made his way over the box a slowly reached out for it cocking his gun as he did. He along with Liz and Abe held there breath as Red tore open the box and pointed his gun to the object inside.

Though inside the box surprised him more then anything he quickly put his gun away Abe and Liz staring at him weirdly wondering what he found.

"Red if its another cat we aint taking it home" Liz said calling out as she and Abe walked forward a little. Red seemed to ignore her as he always did.

"omg where did you come little girl" Red said as he slowly picked up a bundle in his big arms. Abe walked forward with Liz behind him as they both gasped at the sight of small child in his arms.

"what kind of monster would do this to a child" Liz said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Red turned around so they couldn't see the child that lay in his arms as he slowly saw something furry sticking out of the top of her blanket.

"I think I know the reason" red said pulling the top half of the blanket off reaveling to soft fox ears popping out of her haid where her ears should be.

"its cause she is one of us" Red said as the young baby woke up staring up at him with her cat like green eyes. Red slowly cradled the child in his big arm not seeing the soft look Liz was giving him. As the child yawned loudly stretching her arms up in the air and looked once more at the big red man before her and she did something that made the big red mans heart melt she slowly raised her arms up wanting to be held by the big man that so many people feared.

"Don't worry my little Angel there aint no one in this world that's ever going to hurt you again….your going to be my little girl" Red said as he cuddled the small fox child in his arms as they all walked back to the base.

Next chapter coming soon


	2. And so it begins

AN: this is chapter 2 of the story I don't care if you like the story or not if you don't then you shouldn't be reading it if you do then go right ahead I know my typing if bad so I really don't need any of you telling me that so Yeah!

It's been 16 years since Red had found his little girl though his life became harder he knew it was worth it in the end cause not only was his daughter a chip of the old block as Manning had put it but he also got to knock in some alien ass as well for even looking at his little girl.

Long Blonde hair, beautiful green cat eyes, perfect figure… ( one hell of a rack on her too) but the thing that caught most people's eyes where her black fox ears and bushy tail that you could always catch her trying to chew on…to most people she was a freak but in the undergrounds where she was among freaks she was the most beautiful of all. But having a big dude as a father kind of scared most men off. Except for one very brave or very stupid prince.

"Abe there at it again" a 16 year old Angel said as she was curled up on a big pillow beside Abe tank as they both listened to the music from somewhere she forgot. Without warning Manning came storming threw the room.

Knocking on the glass of Abe's tank getting his attention as he held a file up to the tank.

"we need to talk" Manning said as Abe got out of the tank.

"He's trying to kill me he hates me I know it" Manning said as Angel and Abe looked through the pictures of her dad in New York. Angel laughed as Red posed for one of them. Manning glared at her as she tried to cover it up but it was no good as Manning showed Abe her daddy's target practice.

"And do you know what's worse his child right over here hates me even more" Manning said pulling out a life size picture of him where only his head and 'area' where shot.

"oh my" Abe said looking at Angel as she simply shrugged trying to act innocent as they all started walking passing alien after alien as Angel once again laughed as some of the aliens turned her way to stare.

"I think he wants to kill me I have to take medicine just not to cause myself a heart attack" Manning said as they made their way to her dad's room. (no he and Liz's aren't together cause I really don't' like her very much but I will be nice) All the sudden her dad's door came barrowing toward them causing them to move quickly out off the way.

"Now daddy was that really smart to do "Angel said as she made her way over to the big red guy who was seemed to be practicing his skill in fighting as he jumped around. Red hearing the small voice turned to look at her his stern face gone as he walked to.

"Hey there fur ball where the hell have you been" looking up he spotted manning who was giving him a mean face.

little girl." Red said as he clichéd his fist tightly near Manning face as Manning trembled a little before composing himself.

"Hellboy I know that you want everybody to know about you but you must stop doing this" Manning said as he threw the pictures down on the table.

"I'm not telling you this to be mean but you know if anybody finds out about us you want be the only one I danger" Manning said as I walked over to dads bed and laid down thinking about what Manning ment. Yeah it was true that nobody on the earth would ever accept them for what they truly where.

Angel wondered that maybe there was some place in the world that would except them for who they were not what they looked like though Angel could not blame the humans they where only scared of what they didn't know and to be honest they had every right to be scared.

So deep in her thoughts Angel did not realize the alarm had gone off till her dad yelled at her to suite up as she slowly strode up and got ready Angel stopped for a few seconds and looked around at the people that rushed around them. Maybe just maybe we will be accepted one day.


	3. reavled and the fear begins

AN: Ok lets get this straight its not that I don't like Liz it's the fact she even thought about leaving him and the fact that he might not be a good father so yeah that just bothers me.

Spoilers as Well.

"damn this place looks like it went threw hell and back" Angel said as she looked around not knowing her communications link was still on.

"watch your mouth young lady remember what I told you about your language" Red said threw the comunicater as he pointed his gun threw the museum ready for anything to jump out.

"to only you t if Manning opens his bold shiney head mouth and it annoys me" Angel said putting her back to a wall slowly peeking over to see if anybody was there.

"that's my baby girl just like your old man" Red said chuckling as he heard Liz sigh over the communication.

"way to go Red you sure make a good impression on your kid" Liz said sighing once more hearing Angel laughing a little bit at her.

"just doing my job babe" Red said as he moved into the next room with some other agent beside him looking so scared that he would piss himself.

"don't call me babe" Liz said shaking her head at the big red man.

"Abe I said Abe" Red said as he tried to cover up his little slip up.

"wait to go daddy you sure know how to treat a woman" Angel said laughing once again at her father not realizing she was being watched.

Prince Nuada POV

I watched from afar as silent as possible as I watched from the shadows as the most beautiful creature entered my site. I had stayed behind in the humans building to make sure the little tooth fairies he was now glad he had done it.

'such a beautiful ceature should not be aloud to even be glanced at by these revolting humans' I thought as I watched the beautiful creature talk back and forth with the other creatures it seems that the big red man was this girl own father.

'hmm I wonder how she spawned from that thing' I thought I watched thing unfold.

"do not worry my darling soon this world will suffer while we reclaim what is ours and then we can be together forever" Nuada said before vanishing into the darkness once again.

Back To Angels pov

"um red" Abe said once again threw the communicater as he and Liz heard the walls start to crack…I slowly turned around to see my dad in plain site along with the other agent.

"yeah what is it Abe" daddy said right back also hearing what sounded like tiny foot steps all around you.

"we are not alone" Abe said as the as I suddenly spotted a little creature that didn't seem to catch any other persons eye as I slowly walked toward it.

"as it says hear there is nothing left because everything has been eaten it says hear that they always head for the teeth first…Ah that exsplains the term tooth fairiy…so clever" Abe said as your eye slowly started to twitch.

"you mean this little thing caused all this damage" you said as you made the first instinct and shot it.

All the sudden millions of those damn things came out every where.

"Never mind these damn millions of things caused all this trouble" you said trying to be funny till you felt them start to bite.

"OWWW DADDY THERE BITING ME" Angel yelled out as she shot at them but still more came as she ripped them off her leaving little blood bites.

"DAMN FUCKING THINGS GET OFF HER" your heard your dad said as he slapped some of the tooth faries away from you. You shot countless rounds at them but they just kept coming.

"daddy what the hell or we going to do" I yelled over the things as the swormed us the two human agents already dead.

"Red Angel get away from the window" you looked around as Liz said that but you noticed your dad didn't move.

"Dad wait cant we talk abou…." Before you could finish you and your dad both where thrown out the window my the force of Liz's fire.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT" I yelled as you felt your dad wrap his big arms around you holding you so you wouldn't be hurt you suddenly felt a force rack your body as you both landed.

You looked up as your eyes widened at the sight before you….humans they where all around you staring. The one thing you hated most about your physical appearance you hated being stared at.

You slowly stood up as you began to shake….you knew they would grow to hate you because of the way you looked cause they where scared…of someone they would never know.


	4. how could you?

AN: ok this is chapter 4 if anybody has any suggestions just let me know and I might need to use a few cause i really do like Hellboy oh and there are spoilers of Hellboy 2 in here so yeah watch out for those until you watch the movie.

Chapter 4: How could you?

Angel stood very still shaking as the humans around her gawked at her appearance not even some bothering to hide there eyes with horror. Angel slowly sank to her knees still to terrified to even glance at her father. Though only Red seemed to notice the little blue tooth fairy that escaped the building before quickly shooting it before looking around.

Then all the sudden people swarmed around them scaring the frightened girl even more then she could comprehend on what to do. Her own father didn't seem to have realized how scared his own child was as she stared up at him as he just looked around taking in the attention. Though her fear did not go unnoticed by Abe as he pushed his way threw the crowed along with Liz as the where met with a horrible site. Angel was kneeled over the grown crying at the people around her as the asked her question she could no longer hear. Rushing forward Abe was quick to grab the child and lift her up making there way back threw the crowed.

Hellboy though didn't seem to notice a thing though he was to into the attention that people gave him at the moment to notice his own daughter distress.

"Red what have you done?" Liz said as she shook her head at the Red man a few yards away not believing how bad things had gotten.

BACK AT THE BASE

"lol toilet seat on your head" Red was sitting down in his room laughing at the news reports about Abe having a toilet seat on his head.

"Its clearly not a toilet seat but oh never mind red we most talk" Abe said sitting down beside Red turning off the TV's.

"Hey I was watching that" Red said as he turned to stare at the man…fish…thing before him.

"yes I notice but Red have you even been paying attention to the things around you when you where out there parading yourself about you would have notice something that any father should have noticed" Abe said as he slowly got up and walked infront of Red near the Tv's.

"what are you talking about Abe?" Red asid as the word father caught his attention in an instant.

"What im saying is that a father should realize three things about there daughter…when its time to let them go…..when they are in need of love ….and the most important Red is when they are scared and need there father the most" Abe said the last one as he turned on the tv revealing a heart breaking to the big red man. The Tv showed his baby girl huddling in a small ball crying while he just stood there and never noticeing her at all. He sighed looking down feeling the worst he ever has.

"oh Abe what have I done?" Red said as he put his big head in his hands no longing having the heart to look at the tv knowing that it held the picture of his crying baby girl begging with her eyes for her own father to save her from the eyes.

"I don't know Red but right now I know that you have a choice to make…though that can wait right now I do believe you have a little go that needs her father" Abe said as he watched Red sit straight up and start to walk out of the room. Not before Manning came in though.

"guess what boys we have the FBI sending somebody else down here" manning said grinning sort of at the fact Hellboy was pissed.

"a new guy what for?" Red said not really understanding what he ment by needing a new guy.

"somebody to look after your red ass" Manning said as he stormed out of the room.

Prince Nuada's POV

I sat alone in my home as I thought of the horrible yet honorable thing I had done just a few hours ago.

'father I most make r people see that what these humans are doing is wrong and this planet should rightfully be ours to command' I thought as I stared at the almost complete crown that controlled the golden army that long ago was trapped and left to be forgotten.

I slowly walked around looking at everything as I sat down on the cold hard ground pulling out an article of paper showing the shocked face of my next queen.

"do not worry my darling…my…my Angel we shall meet soon then nobody can get in the way of are love….but first I most find my dearest sister so that I can finally show you are world" I said speaking to the picture itself as I ran my fingers over the picture of my love.

"let us go Winky we are off to the gobbling market" I said standing up tucking away the picture inside my tunic as to not lose it.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!


End file.
